


[ART] She's a natural

by sterndecorum



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Art, Gen, Learning how to ice skate, ice family, ice husbands, pls write me a fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 10:50:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8621641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterndecorum/pseuds/sterndecorum
Summary: Momma!Yuuri is worried she will get hurt. Victor knows she'll be just fineThis is just art, no fic. If you wanna write it I'd love you forever





	

**Author's Note:**

> [now with fic!!](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8719276)   
> 


End file.
